Kagome's Comedy Hour
by erosion
Summary: Kagome finally is the host of her own live reality TV show, but little did her friends Inu Yasha, Sango, and Miroku know that she was filming their every move and making it into television! When sneaky little shippo finds out, they are all out to get her.
1. Something in the Mail

**Kagome's Comedy Hour**

_Evil little Kagome has finally been able to host her own TV show, Kagome's Comedy Hour! Little did everyone know, she's been recording the poor victims of her reality TV show, Sango, Inu Yasha, and Miroku, who also live in her Era now, and Inu Yasha is in his human form, also known as her HUSBAND. However, sneaky Shippo, a young little boy, finds out what she's really up to and turns her little dirty tricks against her! Stay tuned!_

Behind the Camera

**What they thought:**

Inu Yasha: I can't believe that she did this to me! I spend all my time, thinking about her. . cough (and Kikyo), and she sets me up with this crazy show. Jeezuz christ Kagome! Just because I married you and all, doesn't mean ya' gotta' entertain people with us! Well anyways, we did get you back with our own little sabotage, one point for us!

Sango: Kagome, Kagome. . I always knew you were evil. . or something. . Well anyways, you are so !#$& (BLEEP), I can't believe you did that to us you little (BLEEP). I know you were only trying to get hits for your show but like, why us? We've been with you through everything, and Inu Yasha's even been with you through SEX! . . (BLEEP)! Sorry, didn't mean to reveal that, but that was harsh Kagome.

Miroku: Some evil demon MUST be possessing Kagome. HAZZAH! Throws magic sutra TAKE THAT EVIL DEMON! . . Huh. Guess it didn't work.

Shippo: Kagome was ALWAYS so nice to me, but why'd you do it, Kagome? Well at least you didn't get me involved. . Or did you! KAGOME! PLEASE TELL ME YOU DIDN'T! Did you somehow video tape me trying on your make up and clothes! HMM! How about when I was searching in your underwear drawer? Tell me you didn't! KAGOME! . . uh oh. I can't believe I just. . o.o (BLEEP)!

Kagome Reveals

**Her thoughts on this:**

Kagome: Come on everyone! It was fun, right? And you guys DID get to sabotage me in the end! No sweat, it was a fair game! Heh. . Come on you guys, don't be all gloomy like that, and. . Please don't do that angry look on your face anymore. . PLEASE STOP! GEEZ! It was ONLY a game show, now THAT many people watched, only like 100. . 500. . 1000. . Well, only a COUPLE of thousands! Like, Come on! No big deal!

The Studio Audience

**What they thought:**

CURRENT SIGN BEING USED: LAUGH

Audience: laughs

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Something in the Mail**

I'm Kagome, yeah, well you know that already. Wow, it has been so long since we've defeated Naraku and restored the Sacred Jewel to its natural shape. Inu Yasha used it on him, and became fully human. I was SOOO glad, doing sex to a half demon was REALLY strange. . Well ANYWAYS, I found a way to get some people from the Feudal Era to come to my era, and of course, who else could I have chosen to come with me but Inu Yasha, Sango, Miroku, and little Shippo, who also was transformed into a human by the Sacred Jewel. Kirara is . . Well. . She ran away. .

"KIRARA! WHERE ARE YOU?"

Sango circled around her neighbourhood, looking for little Kirara. Kirara was supposed to be with Kohaku in the Feudal Era but somehow escaped and came to the real world. Imagine what could HAPPEN if people found out a DEMON cat was running around in Tokyo!

"Kirara!" _"KIRARA!" _"Kirara. . "

Sango looked everywhere for little Kirara, but there was no luck, Kirara was not found. Sango was dragging her sore legs, and throat home as she opened the door. She was panting as she opened the door and sighed.

"Has ANYONE seen Kirara?"

Kagome waved her arm from around the corner, to show Sango that she was home and to show Sango where she was.

Sango walked into the room and sat down on the comfy, leather couch.

"Has anyone seen Kirara?"

Kagome shook her head. She was busy on the computer, searching for something.

Sango stands up and walks over to Kagome.

"Whatcha' doing?"

Kagome twists her "twistable" computer chair around.

"Sigh Well, I've been waiting ALL we've for this e-mail I was supposed to receive, they said they'd either e-mail or mail it to me, but it's been about two weeks and STILL nothing."

_SLAM._

Inu Yasha comes home, with scratches on his face, and a cat on his head. He stood there with his eyes burning.

"Oh! You found Kirara!"

Sango runs over to Inu Yasha and picks off Kirara from Inu Yasha's head.

Inu Yasha stomps over to Kagome and gives her a letter.

"Here. It's for you."

Kagome looks at the letter and reads the logo.

"AHHH! YAY! IT'S HERE!"

Kagome runs upstairs joyfully screaming.

"What's he-----"

Sango questioned brushing Kirara's fur with her hand as Kagome shuts her bedroom door, saying nothing.

Inu Yasha sat down beside Sango, still angry.

Sango smiles and pats Inu Yasha.

"Sorry Inu Yasha, Kirara's just like that these days."

Inu Yasha continues to sit there, breathing heavily as he looks at the wall.

"You know, it couldnt hurt that muc----"

Inu Yasha blows and yells loudly.

"IT'S NOT LIKE I'M STILL DEMON, REMEMBER!"

Sango laughs as she puts Kirara down.

"Kirara, back to the Feudal Era, and Inu Yasha, laughs Sorry, I forgot."

Sango stands up as she follows Kirara outside to get her back down the well to the Feudal Era.

_DING DONG!_

Inu Yasha walks to the door and opens it.

Miroku stood there, he was wearing a beautiful vest and holding a bouquet of roses, speaking very unwanted words. .

"My love, Sango, I've come to you bringing a bouquet of flowers, and my heart."

Miroku suddenly kneels down, eyes still closed. He takes out a little box and opens it.

"Please Sango, marry me?"

Inu Yasha stands there, fists to his hips, head bent down, looking at Miroku's very sad introduction.

There was complete silence for 30 seconds. Miroku opens his eyes.

"Oh gawd. ."

Miroku stands up very nervously scratching his head.

Inu Yasha barks at Miroku.

"DAMN RIGHT. YOU PERVERTED GA-----"

Miroku laughs nervously.

"I-I. . I thought you were Sango. . My bad. . Hehehh.. Unhh.."

Inu Yasha turns his back and walks away.

Miroku speaks up as she chuckles.

"Wait, Inu Yasha, aren't you going to invite me in? Heheh.."

Inu Yasha turns around with an evil look on his face.

"INVITE YOURSELF IN YOU MORON! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Inu Yasha stomps upstairs, goes into a room, and shuts the door loudly.

----

Kagome reads the letter she received.

"Dear Mrs. K. Higurashi,

Your application to host a new Tokyo LIVE Comedy Reality Show has been accepted. Your show will be airing starting November 4th, please be ready by next week with your comedy and reality films. We expect your videos to be high quality. Effort counts! If your show has more than 300 hits that night, you can keep on airing the show!

Tomorrow, please be ready to receive your equipment in Studio No.1 located on the corner of 21 Arries Street. Be there at 3:00pm SHARP! We will leave at 3:10pm if you are not there.

Congratulations and good luck, the rest of the information about your show is located in this letter.

Sincerely,

Mr. Shidou"

Kagome screams happily dancing around the room as she looks into the envelope for the rest of the information. She finds a 100 page TV Show Making Manuel, and a 20 page information packet about her show.

Kagome sighs as she stands up to stretch her arms and sits back down.

"Time to get reading. ."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Day 1: Dirty Gambling

**Day 1: Dirty Gambling**

Sango returns home late that night. Sango yawns.

"I hope Kirara doesn't get into anymore trouble. ."

Sango tiredly dragged herself to the couch. When she entered the house, she did not open her eyes. She sat on the couch and rested her head. . on something. . Something comfy!

Sango quickly falls asleep.

"What the. ."

Miroku was sleeping on the couch also, but awoken by some one, lying on him.

Miroku opens his eyes, and smirks evilly.

"Sango, surprise, surprise."

Miroku always had that perverted nerve to touch Sango's butt. Was he happy to actually SLEEP with her, on the same couch! . . But of course, he didn't want to try anything DIRTY to get her all upset. Miroku reached to the side a a blanket and lay it on Sango and him. So, that whole night, Sango and Miroku slept on the same couch "with" each other, and as you guessed, Miroku was rubbing her butt the whole night long, real dirty crap.

That morning, Miroku woke up looking around.

"Where's Sang---"

Miroku looks up in front of him.

Sango was standing there, hands on hips, tapping her foot, with her face red and angry.

Miroku backs away and chuckles.

"S-Sango, it's not what you think!"

Sango raises her hand.

"YOU DIRTY MONK!"

Sango slaps Miroku across the face as she stomps outside.

"Kagome! I'm going out for today! HMPH."

Miroku sits on the couch rubbing his cheek.

"I'll never let another girl sleep on my couch."

Kagome was busy in the kitchen, making breakfast for everyone.

Inu Yasha walks downstairs, following the smell of Kagome's cooking.

Inu Yasha steps into the kitchen and sniffs around.

"What's that smell?"

Kagome laughs.

"They're pancakes, they're really good. Trust me."

Inu Yasha sits down at the breakfast table and lets out a nice sigh.

"Sure smells good.."

Kagome giggles as she blushes.

Miroku walks into the kitchen as he bangs his head to the wall.

"Miroku, what are you doing? Where's Sango?"

Miroku stands up straight and slowly turns around.

"She left."

Kagome puts her hands on her hips and angrily looks at Miroku.

"What did you do this time you dirty monk?"

Inu Yasha stares at him as well.

Miroku backs himself against the wall and gulps.

"I swear, I didn't do anything wrong! Well .. Not really!"

Inu Yasha puts his fist to his cheek and leans on it.

"Not really, eh? But you still did something dirty."

Kagome sighs.

"Guys will be guys."

Miroku sits down at the breakfast table with his head on the table.

Kagome turns of the stove and brings out the pancakes on three separate plates. Along the way, she takes a jug of pancake syrup and serve everyone their pancakes and left the syrup on the table.

Inu Yasha takes a pair of chopsticks, attempting to pick up the pancake, smothered in syrup.

"No No Inu Yasha! Your so silly, you use a fork and a knife, see? Look."

Kagome runs over to Inu Yasha and puts the knife in one hand, and the fork in the other.

She holds his hands and moves them to show Inu Yasha how to cut using a knife, and to pick up the pancake pieces using the fork.

While Kagome was showing him, Inu Yasha blushed.

"See?"

Kagome looks at Inu Yasha's face and she blushes too.

She goes and sits at the breakfast table and pours the syrup over her pancakes.

Nervously, Kagome chuckles.

"D-Dig In. ."

Miroku looks up at Kagome and winks at her.

"How about you show ME how to eat my pancakes too?"

Kagome looks at Miroku, same with Inu Yasha, but with pancakes STUFFED in his mouth.

"Don't get dirty with my wife, Miroku!"

Kagome crosses her arms and glares at Miroku.

Miroku chuckles.

"I was. . Just kidding! Geez."

Inu Yasha looks away from Miroku, and continues to eat his pancakes, same with Kagome.

Miroku just sat there, eating his pancakes very slowly, dazing off again.

He smiles and eats his pancake.

"Sango."

Kagome stands up and puts her plate in the sink.

"Well, I'm done. I'm going to go find Sango. I won't be home until about 5pm, I got to go do something."

Kagome takes her coat, slips on her shoes, and runs out the door.

"Kagome, where are you go---"

Inu Yasha smiles as he swallows his last pancake whole.

"Kagom--"

Inu Yasha starts choking on the pancake he attempted to swallow.

Inu Yasha gasps for air as he lies on the ground.

Miroku panicked as he jumped up and down. He didn't know what to do so he stepped on Inu Yasha and the pancake goes flying out of Inu Yasha's mouth.

Inu Yasha lies on the floor panting.

Miroku saids there, scared.

Inu Yasha sits up coughing.

"Come on, sissy, don't be scared, I won't DIE."

Miroku continues to look scared.

Inu Yasha walks over to Miroku and sighs as he puts his hand over Miroku's shoulder.

"Come On----"

Inu Yasha looks at the wall. The pancake was stuck on top of the clock, which was pretty high up. Inu Yasha grunts and turned red.

"I-I'll go get the ladder."

----------

It was later that day. Kagome had found Sango and taken her out to lunch.

"So, Sango, what'd Miroku do this time?"

Kagome takes a bite of her sandwich and blinks and looks at Sango.

Sango blushes.

"I-I..I.."

Kagome laughs.

"He's one dirty monk, that guy."

Sango literally pretends to laugh, nervously.

"Ehehh.. Yeah..."

Kagome looks at her watch and screams.

"Oh gawd! I gotta go now! Bye! Would you mind paying? THANNKKK YOUUU. BYE! GOTTA RUN!"

Kagome runs as quickly as she could, put on her coat once more and stormed out of the fast-food restaurant.

Sango smiles as she sits there alone.

Two people walk through the front door of the fast-food restaurant and talk very loudly.

"Oh geez, I'm glad we were able to get that pancake off the clock."

"Yeah I know, Kagome would have just---"

Sango looks up and sees Inu Yasha and Miroku walking past her and stops chewing.

"Inu Yasha, Miroku."

Inu Yasha and Miroku turn around.

"Oh hey Sango! Where's Kagome?"

Inu Yasha looks at Sango as Miroku turns around in shame.

"Oh, she just left, she had to go do something."

Inu Yasha sighs.

"Oh, that sucks."

----

It was later that night when Kagome came home. She hides everything behind the front door and shouts.

"I'm home!"

There was no reply. Kagome smiled and jumped around as she brought in her reality TV show equipment.

Alone, Kagome set up tiny little cameras in certain parts of her house. She also carried a laptop to see how her recordings are going. When the week is through, she must submit her BEST work to her studio.

While Kagome was setting up her wiring connections, she heard the door open. She quickly fastened the wire and jumped to the couch, pretending that she was sleeping.

"Kagome, we're back!"

Kagome was fast asleep, well not really.

Inu Yasha tapped Kagome quietly.

"Kagome, Kagome. ."

Kagome didn't answer.

Inu Yasha smiled as he looked at Sango and Miroku.

"She's asleep."

"Good. Now we can back to gambling. Geez, she's been awake every night until today. We never got to finish gambling!"

"Yeah I know. She keeps asking me where all her jewelry went, but I just lied and said no. Haha! She believes everything."

Sango laughs quietly as she takes out a bag of money.

"Winner takes it all tonight."

Miroku and Inu Yasha laugh evilly.

"Your on!"

Little did they know, Kagome was recording their EVERY move, and she wasn't actually asleep. When she heard Inu Yasha talk about him gambling off her jewelry, she just wanted to burst, but she couldn't for the sake of her TV show.

"Come on Inu Yasha, aww. You won the money already? What are we going to do now?"

Miroku smirks with an evil look on his face.

"Sango. . If I win this next game, or if you LOSE, I get to sleep with you tonight."

Sango blushes and turns deep red.

"M-Miroku!"

Miroku laughs.

"A guy has got to do what a guy's got to do."

Sango angrily stamps the table with her fist.

"But if I win, you got to sleep with Kagome!"

Inu Yasha bursts into the conversation and yells.

"Why Kagome!"

Sango laughs.

"Because, I know Miroku refuses to sleep with her, and you DO get mad, it's so funny!"

Miroku laughs and nods.

"I will, if I lose that is, but the question is, will she let me?"

Inu Yasha bursts out laughing.

"Of course she will! That girl would sleep with any guy! Just wear a condom while your at it. You don't want to cause problems."

Miroku laughs.

"True, but I'm NOT going to lose!"

Everyone laughs.

Inu Yasha suddenly causes a silence. .

"But.. What if I win?"

Sango and Miroku look around.

"If you win, I'll let Sango----"

"HEY! HEY! Miroku! You can't say that, I'm not even yours!"

Inu Yasha snaps his fingers.

"I know, if I win, you got to hand me another bag of gold, EACH."

Miroku and Sango sigh.

"Aww... Come on, your no fun.."

Inu Yasha smiles as he deals the cards.

For the rest of the night, they each were playing hard to win, and NOT lose.

It was the last round. Everyone's heart was pounding, sweat dropping from their foreheads.

They lay down their cards and..

"BOOYEAH! I WIN! I'M SLEEPING WITH SANGO TONIGHTTTT! WHOOHOOO!"

Sango sighs.

"Actually, tomorrow night."

Miroku laughs.

"Indeed."

Inu Yasha looks at the cards.

He smiles..

"Actually, I won."

Everyone looks at Inu Yasha's cards.

"Aww mannnn!"

That whole night, Kagome was awake to hear everything. Did that make her furious. She was very upset with Inu Yasha, Sango, and Miroku.

----

I so do NOT sleep with any guy, like come on, what's up with these people? I THOUGHT they were my friends. I guess not. GRR! I'm SOOO mad right now! I'm going to KILL Inu Yasha. Wait.. I can't, that'll ruin my secret. Just got to keep this up, then I can get back at them..

----

That morning, Kagome pretended to "wake up". Inu Yasha, Sango, and Miroku dozed off to sleep on the table. Kagome smiles and she sets the cameras off.

"I'll turn 'em back on when they're awake."

Kagome smirks as she looks around.

"These cameras are really something, now no one can hide any secrets from me, not even you, Inu Yasha. Day 1, you guys did dirty gambling, tomorrow, who knows."

----------------

_What do you think? I didn't bother to edit it yet. If it gets hits, I'll edit it and write another chapter )_


	3. Day 2: Perverted Thoughts

**Day 2: Perverted Thoughts**

It was morning. Sango had just woken up. She looked around to see Miroku, and Inuyasha still sleeping. She sneaks up stairs into Inuyasha's bedroom.

She looked into his closet to find one of Inuyasha's dirty boxers. She hugs it and rubs it to her cheeks.

"Oh Inuyasha.."

She cried groaning in a very perverted way.

Little did she know, Kagome was at the door, watching, and listening to her.

Kagome was about to stomp into the room and kick Sango's ass.

"You pervert ! He's my husband. Get your own husband, bitch !"

Kagome thought as she groaned.

Sango heard Kagome's groan. Kagome ran into her room, but quietly.

As Sango peaked out the door with a dirty and dangerous look on her face, she returned to Inuyasha's room and started to raid through his stuff.

Then she goes and looks under his bed matress, all guys keep their dirty stuff down there.

She finds dirty lingerie and playboy magazines.

"Oh Inuyasha, you dirty dirty little boy.."

Sango said dirtily.

She also finds a few condoms and some pieces of paper.

She starts reading them outloud.

During this moment, Kagome was watching from her computer screen which was hooked to all the camera's in the house, including Inuyasha's room.

"Hmm.. Cathy's phone number.. Ayumi's phone number.. Kagome's sexy friend .. ?"

Sango read as she ripped the pieces of paper apart.

"Well, I love Inuyasha, too bad for them."

Kagome yelled loudly.

"GAHHH!"

Kagome let out some theme as she started to kick over things in her room.

"Inuyasha, cheating on me! With one of my best friends !"

Kagome shouted as she whacked her chair against the wall.

Inuyasha and Miroku woke up from all the banging, and Sango was surprised.

They all ran into Kagome's bedroom, finding it all messed up, broken objects and everything.

Inuyasha gets on his knees and cries insanely.

"Kagome ! What did you dooooooooo..."

Miroku pointed to the wall.

"It's cracked !"

Sango kicks Miroku.

"Well duh !"

Inuyasha looks over to Sango, who was still holding his boxers in her arms.

He twitches at Sango, scared.

"S-Sango.. What are you doing with my BOXERS!"

Sango looks around nervously.

"W-Who me? No I was just... washing them for you ! Yeah ! I'm doing the laundry today !"

Kagome tries to make it not so obvious that she knows what they've been up to.

"And.. why would you be doing our laundry.. when we don't even have a laundry machine... ?"

Sango thinks of something to say as she sweats nervously.

"Well.. I-I better run to the laundry mat.. Bye !"

She says as she runs off as fast as a speeding bullet.

Miroku shrugs.

"That was weird.."

Inuyasha nods, with a very scared look on his face as if disgusted.

Kagome laughs as she kicks everyone out of her room.

"Well goodbye, I gotta change !"

Kagome locks the door.

Miroku sits down, legs crossed and arms crossed.

"But.. I wanted to see her change.."

Inuyasha kicks Miroku in the head.

"I THOUGHT you liked Sango.. Miroku."

Inuyasha said as he twitched at Miroku with an angry smile on his face.

Miroku turns his head slowly towards Inuyasha as he sweats nervously.

"... I'm gonna go help Sango.. BYE !"

He says as he runs down the stairs and out the door as Inuyasha chases him with a whiplash (his belt)


End file.
